Der Herr ist mein Hirte
by The Promiscuous Doll
Summary: Rip Van Winkle. Traducción.


**Der Herr ist mein Hirte **

_Yea, though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,_

_I will fear no evil: for thou art with me;_

_thy rod and thy staff they comfort me._

_Thou preparest a table before me in the presence of mine enemies: thou anointest _

**- ENomine -**

¿Sabes...? Morir no es tan extraño.

Para ser honesta, morirse es un pequeño alivio.

Yo estaba aquí , pensando que tendría que caminar, sufriendo eternamente con una alma maldita... ¿Quién sabe?

Allá vamos, sobrepasamos el borde y nos damos vuelta al dulce tic-tac. Tic, Tac, Tic, Tac...

Cae como miel rebalsando el envase. Volteemos hacia la luz afuera. Está hecho.

He-cho

he-cho

he-cho...

No me malentiendas. Vivir para siempre no es tan malo. Ahora, aquí es donde tú preguntas si estoy bromeando¿Verdad? Vivir para siempre... Mirando cómo mueren todos.

¿No es eso terrible? Verás, sólo los primeros pasos son difíciles. La primera vez que mueres te aterrorizas. Entonces viene la segunda... la tercera... la cuarta... la quinta... Pronto, sin embargo, el efecto se pierde.

Oh, cierto. Así que esa persona está muriendo ahora.

No es gran cosa. Ha pasado antes y no es nadie importante.

¿Quién se lo está cogiendo?

Je je je. Cogiendo. ¿Ves? Puedes decir obscenidades como ésa a mi edad y no hay ninguna sustancia tras ellas. Las tomé para hacer mis malditas canciones ,divertidas hasta en el santo infierno.

Pronto las canciones serán aburridas y esas palabras tendrán tan poco peso como las más inofensivas.

Oh, corre muy lejos, cariño.

Hay mucho que temer.

De la Cazadora.

La Cazadora.

Gotcha.

Pronto mi vida se convirtió en una verdadera contradicción. ¿Ves? Es lo que soy, o al menos, era. Una contradicción andante. El cielo está abajo, la tierra está arriba, paraguas con días de sol, regocijarse es parecido a des-garrarse, la tristeza es representada por sonrisitas de tiburón al ataque, y las canciones de sacrificio son canciones de cacería.

Todo es sobre la cacería. Verás, soy la Cazadora. Samiel me dio ese poder. Me dio ese deseo. Ese sueño. Esa habilidad... de sobrevivir. Superarme.

Cazando.

Tu juventud atrapada en la inmortalidad.

Pechos subdesarrollados, no caderas. Y cierta carencia de feminidad. "Andrógena" sería una mejor manera de decirlo: una bendición, una maldición.

¿Qué dije ese día?

¿Qué fue lo que me hizo gritar...?

¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

¡ÉL ESTÁ AQUÍ!

¡SAMIEL!

Estuve esperando por él. Lo deseaba. Delicioso. He estado esperando desde 1897... ¿O debería decir que desde 1456? Ese hijo de puta me pertenece. El Dios Maldito me pertenece.

¡SAMIEL!

-¿Qué... te pertenece¿A ti? No... No hay manera de que... ¿Que fue lo que...¿Qué está haciendo?

Ese hijo de puta. Ese hijo de puta.

Van Hellsing hizo un gran trabajo juntando los diarios y la multitud de cartas entre Mina Murray, Jonathan Harker, y todos esos amigos suyos en su investigación. Seguro, fue mantenido confidencialmente y se ocultó al público, pero debo recordarte que vengo de los Neo-Nazis, cariño.

Y no hay nada que puedas ocultarle a mi rama. Pero por cualquier medio, él escribió esos registros... sobre las dos novias de Samiel que fueron destruidas, la desafortunada muerte de Lucy, y el rescate de Mina. Lo que olvidaron decirte es sobre las otras víctimas. Las que no tuvieron la suerte de morir y tampoco tuvieron quién les ayudara de forma alguna.

Cuando tenía quince años era torpe y patética. Pobre, también. Pero ese era el camino de los gitanos. Dios bendice nuestra pobreza¿verdad?

Años atrás, en 1456, mi familia y yo éramos mendigos. Era nuestra forma, nuestra religión. Nos pagaban para que no hiciéramos nada. Dios estaba con nosotros, porque habíamos acompañado a Cristo en la cruz. Bailé a la magia de tambores y campanillas. Mi madre dormía en los escalones de la Iglesia. Pertenecíamos a una comunidad , trabajábamos todos juntos. Éramos familia.

Esto cambió un poco cuando un joven tomó el trono. Normalmente, los gitanos no nos preocupamos por la política, pero cuando había un nuevo rey, éste otorgaba especiales favores a la gente para ganar su confianza. No era una sorpresa que Vlad invitara a los mendigos para que se banquetearan en su castillo. Él era nuevo en el trono, así que pensamos que sería una gran celebración, un día donde el rey se sentaría con sus comensales y se relacionaría con su gente.

Recuerdo el banquete de vivos detalles¡Cerdo tierno, cestas de fruta, y... ¡Oh por Dios! Las especias... ¡Especias! Sales, pimientas, cosas que hacían de cualquier comida normal, un plato rico y exótico. Comimos más que nuestras porciones, almacenamos el doble bajo las bufandas para que durara días esa dicha.

Vlad se alejó de la mesa... las puertas cerradas... estaban siendo trabadas... y el cuarto se quemó. Llamas que oscilaban en las paredes, comiendo las tapicerías, devorando la madera, a mi familia, a mi madre, todo. Logré salir y entre el humo , pensé que podría salvarme. Me oculté en el pozo de agua. Lo máximo que sufrí, fueron quemaduras de menos de tres grados. Los otros no tuvieron suerte.

-Ah... ¿Quién es esta patética cerdita? Te he visto antes... Esta gente no trabaja. No hago honor en las bocas de los muertos de hambre que ni siquiera se ganan su propio alimento. Ni lo haré por la suerte de una muchacha patética que ensucia mi agua.

Un poco más tarde, ese mismo día, me empalaron con otros gitanos para demostrarle a la gente lo que podía hacerse con los retorcidos perezosos que éramos.

-Niña pequeña¿Aún vives? Tres días... Y te mueves... ¡Me cautivas!

Un rumor me dijo que había vendido su alma a Satán, luego de ser bautizado por los católicos. No sé por qué lo hizo, no sé sus razones... Yo cómo iba a saber que era malvado.

Loco.

Enfermo.

Y sádico.

-Bien... Si no hay forma de matarte , entonces supongo que la agonía eterna será suficiente. ¿Deseas vivir, gitanilla¿Tanto miedo a la muerte tienes que prefieres sufrir por siempre?

Cuando tienes quince años, no tomas decisiones con sabiduría. Tienes mucho miedo.

-Muy bien. Es tu decisión.

Morirse se siente raro, como si en realidad fuera una resurrección. No sabía qué estaba haciéndome. Las consecuencias. Sólo sabía que viviría. Fue muy gentil conmigo, rompiéndome y alejándome de ese cuerpo desgarrado. Me dolía en la piel su abuso y sentía una especie de infección en lo más profundo de mi ser. No sentí los pinchazos en el cuello, ni me importaron. Era como si un ángel me abrazara, y eso valía lo suficiente.

Mi sangre se fue, substituida un líquido decaído, exprimido por mis venas huecas. Pude ver con mis nuevos ojos, me gustaron esos nuevos sentidos, pues eran algo... extraordinarios. La parte más extraña de mi experiencia era que podía sentirlo. La parte inconsciente de mi mente podía oír lo que él oía, probar lo qué él degustaba. Era suya, y él no me quiso.

-Eh... No por tanto, cariño. No te dejaré conmigo por mucho tiempo.

Pronto, él me forzó a beber de su sangre. Rasgó la carne de su brazo y devoré el fresco líquido, denso y rojo. Fue una conexión quebraday empecé a desear que se alejara de mí.

-Ahora, cariño. Te prometí el sufrimiento eterno. Todavía no está echo.

Él quizás deseó venganza porque no podía matarme. Lo aburría quizás, y deseó darme hospitalidad. No sé. Todo lo que recuerdo es que fui encerrada en un ataúd clavado y enterrado diez pies bajo tierra. Una tumba para mi descanso eterno. Sin acceso a la sangre , frenada bajo la tierra fría, morí por segunda vez y en seguida fui enterada para sufrir el dolor que soportaría por cientos de años.

En extrañas ocasiones, él me visitaría. Golpearía la piedra sobre mi cabeza y reiría.

-¿Todavía estás despierta¿No sigues durmiendo, pequeña Rip Van Winkle?

Lo haría muchas veces, caminando y hablando conmigo , sabiendo que no podía contestar.

Disfrutó ese poder que tenía sobre mi.

-El mundo ha cambiado tanto...¿Sabías que hay otro mundo, además de éste? Cruzando el Océano... ¿Sabías que el mundo es redondo? Por supuesto que no. Pobre pequeña Rip Van Winkle, durmiendo bajo las piedras. Nunca podrá despertar... -Y reía.

Atrapada. No sólo física, sino intelectualmente... Espiritualmente. No podía crecer.

-No puedes irte, ni morir. Samiel no puede venir por ti.

¿Samiel?

-El verdugo, mi querida draculina. El ángel que se lleva a los que han sido corrompidos.

¿Corrompidos?

-Si. Corrompidos. Nosotros, las almas malditas. Dentro o fuera de esa caja a diez metros bajo tierra, esa sensación trémula de pavor y pesar nunca te abandonará.

"Sólo podemos matar a los de nuestra propia clase. Y no dejaré que mueras ahora, pequeña y dulce Rip Van Winkle.

"La única plegaria que tienes, es para un ángel de la muerte y es para frenar tu dolor. ¡Más él no vendrá¿Oyes eso? Jajajajajajajajaja... ¿Esa risa? Es Dios. Te abandonó hace mucho.

Samiel. Samiel. Samiel.

Hay un punto en el que necesitamos acabar con el dolor. Entonces, rogamos a las fuerzas más oscuras.

Samiel. Samiel.

Sin embargo, todo eso cambió. Van Hellsing llegó con su tropa, tomó al maldito bastardo y a sus siervos.

Los años hicieron _Tic-Tac_. Una o dos veces.

Llegó la Primera Guerra Mundial. Se fue.

Y vino al fin, La Segunda. Mi mesías, la salvación.

Las bombas derribaron el castillo. Era tanta la sangre derramada que se filtró por la tierra, llegó hasta mi ataúd , traspasó la tapa y me empapó en ella. Numerosas vidas se sacrificaron para reanimarme. Bebí a más de cincuenta soldados para humectar la piel de mi rostro. Me arrastré para salir y me alimenté del primer hombre que tropezó conmigo.

-¡Alto ahí¿A qué vienes...?

Me bañé en sangre caliente, durante días. Extasiada, ebria. Al fin me atraparon, amordazaron y llevaron. Me observaron. Preguntaron.

Contra la pared. Encadenada en una esquina. Luché contra las mordazas, masticándolas.

No entendía. Había olvidado cómo hablar. Lo hice de la única forma en que pude hacerlo.

-Fascinante... ¡Telepatía en un vampiro!

"¿Qué eres?

_No lo sé... ¿Qué soy?_

-¿Un diablo! Una diablesa.

_Tal vez...¿Dónde está?_

-¿Quién...?

_El propietario del castillo._

-¿El propietario?

_Si._

-Se fue.

_¿Quién eres?_

-¡El régimen Nazi!

_¿Nazis?¿De dónde vienen?_

-Alemania.

_¿Qué es eso?¿El nuevo Mundo?_

-No. Está aquí.

_¿Dónde?_

-Atravesando el Mar del Norte, junto a Francia.

_¿El Sacro Imperio Romano, dices?_

-No. Alemania.

Eventualmente aprendí a leer sus mentes, además de comunicarme con ellos. Aprendí historia mundial , interpretada por cuatro nazis, dos rusos en cautiverio y un americano.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

_Yo...No recuerdo..._

-¿Nunca te llamaron de algún modo?

_Él me decía "Rip Van Winkle"._

-Nombre holandés, cuando eres rumana.

_No lo sé... No lo sé... No lo sé..._

Permití muchos experimentos, después de eso. Muchos doctores me examinaron, tomaron muestras, las leyeron y se aprendieron qué era... No los maldije por mucho tiempo. Seguí su corriente.

No pude alejarme ni un día. Pude haberlo hecho, poco a poco... Pero no me importó. No tenía propósitos. Tan solo gané cierto sentido del humor.

-Rip Van Winkle, reportándose, Mayor... Je.

Seguí la corriente.

Fuimos una operación encubierta. Millenium. Digamos que era nuestro _milenio_. Nos deshicimos de ellos, usando fuerzas sobrenaturales a nuestro favor. Arruinamos las vidas de nuestros enemigos.

Siempre investigaron sobre mi origen. Uno de sus propósitos era crear su vampiro como yo, pero que pudiera ser controlado.

No protesté ni una vez. Seguí la corriente.

Me hicieron un arma, me alimentaron con soldados cojos y me dieron un alto rango en sus filas, esperando que allí estuviera siempre... Sabiendo que ninguna cadena, blindaje , ni hechizo podría detenerme si me descontentaba.

El Régimen murió eventualmente pero Millenium siempre seguiría.

Abraham Van Hellsing murió , mi querido. Pero su Organización vive. Nosotros también.

Eventualmente, eso también me importó. De hecho, me importó mucho. A mi y a todos. Las marionetas de un juego llamado vida. Mi juego pasaba en torno a tiranos sedientos de sangre, ángeles vengativos y clanes de tiro al blanco.

Nunca me hizo falta ¿Sabes?

Le vendí mi alma a Vlad y le ofrecí mi espíritu a Samiel. Eso me permitió manipular un poco la línea de la muerte. Ahora espero a hacer mi aparición.

-Rip... ¡Se acercan!

-Mayor, no se preocupe... Estoy allí... Siempre estoy allí. Cantando.

_"Es gab einmal ein kleines Mädchen_

_wer wenig Wellung hatte_

_gerade mitten in ihrer Stirn_

_und als sie gut war_

_sie war sehr sehr gut_

_und als sie schlecht war, war sie horrid"_

-¡Oh, la cazadora Rip Van ha encontrado tu muerte al fin¡Rip no será nunca más una víctima de las circunstancias, cariño¡Rip no volverá a ser la presa de un rey pomposo, claro que no¡Rip va a cazarte , comerte y masticarte¡Corre, corre, corre, pequeña presa¡Corre, corre, corre!

Te lo he dicho antes, soy una contradicción andante. Un paraguas me resguarda de un sol ausente. Por eso siempre llevo uno conmigo. Ji ji ji ji...

¡Lo que viste, fue solo una pizca de lo que soy capaz! Tengo cierto parecido con Vlad. Somos familia. Perros, niebla, sombra , ojos, esas cosas. Lo que él hacía, yo puedo hacerlo. Ese es el poder del Rey de La No Vida- en especial de los que llevamos una tan antigua. Yo era un par de años menor. Ambos fuimos experimentos , tuvimos conexiones con los humanos y conseguimos armas de gran alcance. Somos más que sólo "semejantes".

Entonces, te preguntarás¿Por qué te dejaste matar?

Pensé que ya había contestado antes de llegar a éste punto. Te lo dije¡Estaba cansada! Me aburría.

Pues bien... Es una mentira.

Estaba asustada y fuera de mi. Supe la verdad.

-¡Aquí!¡Está aquí!¡Él está aquí!

Los gritos maníacos, la agonía , el dolor . Puedo ver a mi madre ardiendo, oír a mi gente muriendo. Carne cayendo de cuerpos amados como si fueran terneros asados a fuego lento.

-¡Aquí!¡Está aquí!¡Aquí!

Una estaca me atravesó cuerpo, piel, músculo, carne.

Colgué boca abajo , contra la tierra, gimiendo y muriendo. Deseé morir. Tanto, tanto, pero estaba asustada. ¡También quería vivir! Todo vino a mí demasiado pronto, demasiado rápido, tan repentinamente él...

-¡Está aquí!¡Aquí!

Cuando pensó que no sufría lo suficiente, clavó mis manos a mis pies, mientras yo aún estaba empalada. Recogió mi sangre y la bebió delante de mis ojos. Sentí esa lengua en mi carne, lamiéndome y deleitándose cuando yo gritaba de dolor.

-¡Está aquí¡Él está aquí¡Aquí!

Y su toque final: Enterrarme viva. Así tendría una imitación para toda la eternidad.

Al fin pude verlo. ¡Seis siglos más tarde, pero allí estaba!

Fue entonces cuando el resplandor en mis ojos cesó.

Una revelación.

Vlad era Samiel.

-¡Oh, Dios mío!¡Samiel!

Llegó a reclamarme. Juzgarme. Arruinarme. Y asesinarme.

¿Entiendes eso? Era el fin. No había nada que me hiciera vivir con ello. ¡No se puede matar a un agente de Dios! En especial, a uno de sangre fría , cruel y maligna , como Samiel.

Como si jugáramos, él me dio grandes poderes... Y vino a terminar con su propia creación.

Aquel día, cuando él me mató en la nave , lo hizo por amor. Me amó cada segundo, sabiendo que al fin, después de seiscientos años, acabaría conmigo. No fui su obra maestra. Tampoco su mascota. Tan solo fui un juguete que desenvuelto, fue roto por un niño.

¿Que si pude haberlo matado? Yo era capaz de hacerlo... Sí, pude haberlo hecho.

Pero el miedo me hizo perecer. Mi punto débil.

La inhumanidad era el suyo. A fin de cuentas¿no es lo que agota a todos?

Tick-Tock, ésta Bruja ha Muerto.

Como yo, ese día. Morí, pero hice demasiado tarde eso que llaman el "despertar".

Es tan irónico...

* * *

**Autor original:** Mighty Crouton.


End file.
